


Virtual pleasure

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles: The next mutation
Genre: F/M, Human, Interspecies, Oral Sex, Simulation, Turtles, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo is curious what Donatello uses his virtual reality helmet for at night, finally sneaking into his room he tries it out himself, with a fantasy too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles don't belong to me, they belong to nickelodeon or whom ever currently owns them, please do not sue.
> 
> This is indeed another tale taking place in the Next Mutation universe.

This was finally it. Michelangelo finally got a chance to go into Donatello's room and going through the pile of electronics and other invention junk he found what he was looking for. Hidden in the back corner with other things obstructing it's view was a reclining seat of some sort along with a metal stand, a console beside it and on the stand was a metallic helmet with circuitry and lights attached to it. Taking a hold of this the orange clad turtle pushed aside everything else, including some odd jar of blue gooey stuff and took a seat on the reclined furniture. He wasn't sure how he did it completely but he caught Donatello using it and saw what happened after a mere few minutes of him using it. Quite a mess the nerdy turtle made. Apparently the geeky brother found something other than the porno vhs he lent him to use to get off. Putting on the strange helmet he pushed the button's he saw Donny push and a dark visor dropped down covering the turtle's eyes. The helmet then began to feel even more snug and seemed to have something inside of it that pressed against his head a bit, several things actually, it didn't hurt but it was indeed strange.

The turtle let out a gasp as he felt his own body grow numb, he involuntarily laid back on the reclined seat and let out a gasp as he felt all control of his body go limp, his vision the only thing he could focus on. Everything was black, so it was a new virtual reality helmet Donny built but this was different than the old one he let Mikey play video games on, this was strange and it was new. Looking down he realized he was in control of his body again but inside of this virtual world which was pretty dark at the moment, he saw his hands and moved his head looking at himself, he was in one piece but it still took some getting used to. Trying to walk forward he stumbled and fell down when the entire black area within his vision turned to white, he realized he was on a super crystal clean floor and it was patterned with grid lines. Standing up slowly trying to gain balance on booth feet he nearly fell again as he realized who it was that appeared before him instantaneously .

 

There she was, a woman, a human woman who was nude and standing mere feet away from Michelangelo. She was blonde, her body smooth and so realistic, as real as he felt himself to be. Her face, her breasts he knew them she was...

"You're..."

She was indeed the female who was in the smutty old VHS tape that he loaned to Donatello, now he was aware of what the genius brother was doing with it, he made a full on copy of her in this Virtual reality. She was even more incredible up close and in high definition. She didn't say a thing and stepped up to Mikey before he couldn't even react, putting her hands on the muscular chest portion of his plastron she looked up at him, he had never been this close to a girl before none the less a human one. He shuddered at her touch, his body becoming immediately hot within, he was sure his real body was reacting the same outside the simulation. When she leaned up to kiss his lips he felt a little stunned, the smaller human lips pressing against his large reptilian ones, realizing the situation was a rare one he put his hands on her body , she was so real, to the touch she was there, smooth soft skin of a human female.

Eyes closed , their kiss continued, the orange clad turtle let out a soft gasp as their kiss finally ended, his first kiss though it wasn't truly real , it sure as hell felt real. He seemed to snap back into reality so to speak to realize he felt a pain at his groin as his erection pressed up the inside of his plastron, her nude body pressing up against his was a incredible turn on, her breasts pressed flat against his plastron. He was a bit stunned to feel her hands on his arms pulling them back and away from her body. He wasn't sure to feel rejected or not til he merely caught a glimpse of her once more before she disappeared out of his vision. She had dropped down to her knees quickly, before he could move his eyes down to follow her the beautiful blonde had taken one hand and motioned it up between his thighs , gasping he felt the tiny smooth female hand grasp the hidden turtle member. She tugged lightly on it til she wrapped her hand completely over it and pulled it into the open which wasn't hard to do. 

Michelangelo felt his eyes roll in back of his head as he felt the smooth hands stroking and pumping his already hard scaled cock, it was too amazingly realistic feeling to be true. If it really felt like this he was missing out all this time. His body convulsed and he let out a loud groan and cry as the soft pair of lips took the tip of the green cock into the warm mouth, by the time she began to suck on it he had already lost it. She didn't react too differently and kept his meat inside her mouth, pushing further on as it throbbed, seed spilling into her as his climax hit far too early. But he couldn't help it.

The large muscular turtle's body seemed to stagger a bit almost like he was week in the knees. The blonde beautiful simulated woman took the spent sensitive shaft out of her mouth and stood up a bit helping him up. She leaned over to whisper into his ear as she held onto his body. 

"Oral simulation complete prematurely, going into cooldown mode until master recovers.." 

The turtle's eyes blinked as the visor retracted back into the helmet, sitting up he groaned in dissapointment, it wasn't that it was just over, but the fact he looked down at himself, white pools of his own fluids dripping off the lower edges of his plastron and his now flaccid turtle cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short story.


End file.
